In accordance with the present invention and in fulfillment of the foregoing object, a main elongated hollow tubular member is provided with an elongated slot opening through its sidewall substantially throughout its length. The member is mounted vertically on a building exterior wall adjacent to at least one opening such as a door or window above the ground floor. At least one relatively short hollow auxiliary tubular member open at opposite ends and with a slot opening though its side is mounted on the building exterior with one end adjacent the door or window opening and the other end adjacent the main tubular member. The intermediate portion of the member is inclined downwardly from the door or window to the main tubular member. An opening in the wall of the main tubular communicates with the interior of the auxiliary member at its lower end and the slots of the two members also communicate. The upper end of the auxiliary member is positioned within reach of an occupant of the building attempting to escape the door or window. Both the main and auxiliary tubular members have first braking means in their interior substantially throughout their length and a second braking means co-operable with the first braking means is also provided. A connecting device extends from the second braking means to the occupant enabling the latter to activate the two cooperating braking means and slowly and safely descend to the ground.
The first and second braking means are important aspects of the invention and respectively comprise a series of gradually arcuate spring members arranged generally in opposing pairs on opposite interior surfaces of the tubular members and a spherical member dimensioned to engage and pass between the spring members in a frictionally restrained downward movement at a predetermined safe rate of speed.
The tubular members each take a generally rectangular cross-sectional configuration with interior dimensions serving to substantially center the spherical member between the spring like members and to insure positive engagement therebetween.
Preferably, the spherical members are provided with a plurality of size-adjusting elements to accommodate building occupants of varying weight.
The connecting means between the spherical member and the occupant may be held manually by the occupant but in a preferred embodiment a harness is provided for the occupant and is readily attachable to a connecting means.